


Take a Bow

by Brynncognito



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynncognito/pseuds/Brynncognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a bit of fun with his brother and records it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverbit on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silverbit+on+tumblr).



> Written for the flawless silverbit on tumblr as a birthday present, decided to cross-post it here.

Richard’s trembling minutely, a tiny additional tremor wracking his body each time a light touch grazes his bare flesh, and of course the elder twin picks up on that; he always does. All Richard’s half-convincing protests hadn’t been enough to stop Jim from stringing his brother up by the wrists, suspending him _just so_ in front of the camera’s ominous on-off red blink. Jim’s not a _complete_ sadist (as far as Richie’s concerned, anyway), luckily for the younger twin, so he’s able to reach the ground, even if he’s required to stand on tiptoes in such a way that his muscles are soon cramping.

Now, Jim’s murmuring filthy things in his ear, and Richard’s trying to pretend like it isn’t affecting him. It’s a lost cause, however, particularly when considering he’s not wearing a stitch of clothing, and the exposed, glistening head of his cock has been oozing a steady stream of precum for the last ten minutes. He can’t help but hope Jim will wrap clever fingers around his cock soon, let him come with head thrown back and eyes squeezed tightly shut to prevent the tears of humiliation from escaping. Of course, he knows that’s not how his brother operates. Not in the slightest.

“There’s no need to look so _miserable_ , darling,” Jim purrs, his lips now close enough to Richard’s ear that they brush against the sensitive lobe as he speaks. God, that voice does things to him it shouldn’t, and he knows Jim _knows_ it. Sure enough, Jim tsks and moves in closer, until his own still-covered erection can brush teasingly against Richard’s bare arse. Jim does so love to remain immaculate in his designer suits while taking his brother apart.

Before Richard can remind his vocal chords they have a _job_ , and he has a voice that he can use, however much it betrays him, Jim’s hand is flying towards his bum, striking it with a _crack_ and sting that makes Richard gasp and jerk forward. Jim’s fingers immediately return to the site of impact, grazing hot, tingling flesh to determine the extent of the damage a single spank has done. Richard almost relaxes into the caress, but there’s a hand tangling in his hair a second later, jerking his head back until he’s _forced_ to look at that blinking red light and the lens beneath it.

“Smile for the camera, Richie~ We wouldn’t want our audience to be _disappointed_ , now, would we?”


End file.
